Wanted ad Love
by Kaidence Ledger
Summary: Wanted: a single witch in search of a devilishly handsome single wizard. will Oliver find true love in the wanted ads?
1. And so it begins

It all started one morning as Skye Tarragon read the wanted ads in the Daily Prophet. She inwardly sighed to herself thinking * Why do I even bother it's not like I'll find Mr. Right*. No, but she had found Mr. Shy, Mr. Narcissus, Mr. Bigot and the list goes on and on. Oh look this one is new she thought as she read a description that piqued her interest. It read:  
Wanted: Single witch in search of a devilishly handsome single wizard. Doesn't mind overly obsessed quiddich players with accents. Must be knowledgeable and have some interest in the sport. Send answers by owl post to Quiddich Lover (don't worry I'll get them.)  
* Oh my god I think I've found him* thought Skye. She nervously smoothed a bit of parchment and reached for her favorite quill. She dipped it in the emerald green ink and scratched out a quick note It read:  
Dear Quddich Lover,  
I'm writing in response to your ad in the paper. I've been looking for Mr. Right for a while and I'd like to meet you. So how about noon at the Leaky Caldron a week and a day form now?   
Sincerely, Looking (for Mr. Right) 


	2. Letter One

A few days later she received a reply:  
  
Dear Looking,  
  
That sounds like an interesting proposal. I'll meet you there at that time; meanwhile lets get to know each other by owls (you know kinda like owl pals when you were little) Ok?  
  
About me I'm 6 ft. tall with brown hair and brown eyes. I've been obsessed with Quiddich since an early age and have played ever since I was old enough to. I'm a keeper always have been always will be. I haven't had a steady girlfriend because of my obsession but I guess I'm doing exactly what you are, looking for Miss Right. Well I'll tell you more when I hear from you.  
  
Yours Truly, Obsessed 


	3. Letter Two

She immediately wrote back.  
  
Dear Obsessed,  
  
Ok I'll agree to the "owl pals". I'm 5'3 with golden brown hair and bright green eyes. I also have played quiddich at school only my position was a beater. I've been keeping it up but am in search of a new team. As to boyfriends I've found is Mr. Shy, Mr. Bigot, Mr. Narcissus and the list goes on and on but they all lead to one thing Mr. Heartache. More when you have told me more.  
  
Sincerely, Searching (previously looking) 


	4. Letter Three

He answered back by the next day. He actually seemed interested.  
  
Dear Searching,  
  
Now I curious what school did you attend? I went to Hogwarts and was part of the Gryffindor team. I was captain from my third year on. So far everyone I've found in the girlfriend department has only wanted me for my fame, money… etc. *Please tell me you aren't like them* he thought as he wrote. I can't tell you any more for risk of giving away my identity Talk to you later.  
  
Yours Truly, Obsessed 


	5. Letter Four

I wrote sent a letter back by the next day.  
  
Dear Obsessed,  
  
I'm not a gold digger, if that's what your worried about, so don't agonize about your identity your secret would be safe with me. I attended the American version of Hogwarts, Potter. I was part of the Draco team. Pease tell me who you are. Well until later Bye.  
  
Love, Searching 


	6. Letter Five

Dear Searching,  
  
I'm sorry if I offended you about the gold digger comments but I've been hurt before. I'm a native Scotsman and play for Puddlemere United as a reserve keeper (but not for long). After we meet maybe I can pull a few strings and get you on the team. Please tell me more about Potter.  
  
Love, O.W. 


	7. Letter Six

Dear Oliver Wood,  
  
Oh my, I can't believe I've been writing to you this whole time. I'm sorry if I'm gushing but you are famous in the states. Well as you can tell I am an American witch. About Potter, it's actually called The Lily and James Potter Institute for Magical Education. You can see why we've shortened it. There are three dorms Leo, Sirius, and Draco. That would be awesome if you could pull those strings for me. I'd love you forever, what am I talking about I already do. Oh and by the way my name is Skye Tarragon. Well I need to go now Bye.  
  
Love, Skye 


	8. Letter Seven

1 Dear Skye  
  
Wow, the Skye "Terror of the Sky" Tarragon? Well I certainly never expected to meet you. And Why would you need me to pull strings for you? Oh I guess you don't know then do you? You are the most famous American female quiddich player. Everyone here knows who you are and frankly I'm surprised you are having trouble finding Mr. Right. Ok so we're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron in 2 days at noon. I can't wait. I can't believe this worked out this way. I mean I was so worried about posting in the paper and it all turned out so perfect. Well until then Bye.  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Sorry the chapters are so small. I wrote this all at school today (as you can tell I was really board) I'll write more as soon as I can. Bye and thanks for reading this! 


	9. Letter eight

Dear Oliver,  
  
I can't wait one more day. So I'm famous? I wonder do you know how famous you are here? Probably not but that's ok. So how do you think other people will react finding us together? Well I personally don't care as long as you are there with me they can stair all they want! I'll be wearing jeans and a tee-shirt (as if I won't stand out enough as it is). Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love, Skye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long. Oh and Potter doesn't belong to me it was Etcetera Kit's brain child. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. 


	10. Letter nine

Dear Skye,  
  
I just got your last letter and had to respond. Tomorrow is the big day I'm a bit nervous but I can't wait to see you. And as to the what others will think question, I don't care as long as we're there together. I'll be dressed muggle too, in a gray turtleneck sweater and black pants. Can't wait!  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I know this chapter is too short but I had to write it. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy with school events (prom, U.I.L., Projects…) But I'll have the next one up A.S.A.P promise. I luv all you that have reviewed please keep it up THANKS! 


	11. Getting Ready (her)

It was 11:30 Tuesday morning, Skye was pacing the small room she had rented above the Leaky Cauldron. *Why am I so worried* she thought. "What if he ends up being a real jerk? What if he ends up being self-absorbed? What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't even show up?"  
  
"What ifs, that's all they are dear, what ifs. Don't be so worried he'll be here and he'll love you for you, so don't worry," said her mirror.  
  
"I know Faith, I shouldn't be worrying but it's just in my nature, since I first wrote to him I've had butterflies in my stomach."  
  
"You've never worried this much before about anything, and I mean anything, so what's up?"  
  
"I think that he might be the one that I've been searching for."  
  
"Well Hon, you better start getting ready because you're due downstairs in 15 minutes. *Ok I can do this* she thought as she pulled on her olive green tank top over her head and her favorite faded blue jeans on. Skye pulled a brush through her golden brown hair and put on her favorite chap stick. Almost as an afterthought, while heading out the door, she slipped on her flip-flops. Each step she took on her way down she thought *I can do this*! 


	12. Getting Ready (him)

Ok background on Oliver's roommate/best friend. His name is Connor. They met through Quiddich (both play for Puddlemere). They are sharing an apartment and splitting the rent. That should clear up a few questions. Oi, I almost forgot THANKS soooooo much for reviewing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 20 minutes till Oliver had agreed to meet Skye and he still wasn't ready. Infact he was freaking out.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'll be meeting her in 20 minutes. Why did I even agree to meet her? What if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her? What if she really is a gold digger?" Just then Oliver's best friend entered the room.  
  
"Quit worrying mate. She'll love you for who you are and if you don't like her, your not committed yet, just call it off."  
  
"You know Connor, you're right. I've nothing to lose."  
  
"Well go get ready ya don't want to be late do ya? She might just be the girl of your dreams." Oliver headed towards his room and changed into his favorite gray sweater and black pants. He ran his hands through his tousled hair *well there's no way to fix this. Oh well she'll like me for who I am* he thought as he smiled at himself in the mirror. He headed back into the central room and cried out "Bye Connor," before he aparated to Diagon Alley. 


	13. The Meeting

Oliver quickly headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. He had two minutes to get there because he had ended up a little farther from his target than he had expected (Oliver just passed his apparition test for my purposes). As he pushed through the doors, he noticed a petite witch at the bar with her back to him. She fit the description from the letters, long golden brown hair almost reaching her waist, a green shirt, and blue jeans. *Well there's only one way to find out. * He walked over and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Skye?" The witch turned around and gazed at him through the most indescribable green eyes.  
  
"Oliver?" They both stood there for what seemed an eternity just staring at each other. Finally Oliver broke the silence with…  
  
"Man you're beautiful."  
  
"Um, hello, I'm um Skye you must be Oliver."  
  
"Yes that's me, sorry about that it's just that, Wow!"  
  
"That's ok," answered Skye as she fought back another urge to smooth down his tousled hair, while drowning in his chocolate pools called eyes. *He is so dreamy * she thought as they headed to a booth in the back to order food and get away from prying eyes. After being seated they stared at each other for another lifetime, until the waiter broke the silence.  
  
"Can I get you guys something to drink or an appetizer?" Skye piped up first.  
  
" I'll have a coke."  
  
" And for you sir?" the waiter asked.  
  
" A butterbeer."  
  
The meal went on without any other great silences, infact they got into such a heated argument over the last world cup game that they actually got thrown out.  
  
They ended the date by strolling through Diagon Ally, arm in arm, eating ice cream and chatting about everything under the moon and stars (quidditch…) and playfully bantering. When they reached their place of parting, Oliver got serious again.  
  
"I'd like to see you again." She didn't quite understand.  
  
"Well just send me an owl, they know where to find me."  
  
"No, I mean I kind of thought that next time I could visit you in America."  
  
"Oh! Ok, I live at 852 Delphi Cove in Mandrake, North Carolina. Oh and don't worry about apparating cause it's a wizarding neighborhood."  
  
"Thanks I guess I'll see ya."  
  
" Yeah ok. Bye!" (Followed by an awkward pause, he doesn't know how to close the date… a kiss or hug or handshake) She finally ends the confusion with a huge bear hug that he returns willingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been super busy with school projects (senior speeches, 2 Eco. Tests, an Eco project, French speaking test…) so you get my drift. I'll update ASAP (really soon) cause I've already started on the next two chapters. THANKS so much for reading and reviewing please keep it up.  
  
Luv ya, Kaidence 


	14. After Date Gossip

When Skye entered her room, she had a goofy grin plastered on her face.  
  
"So dear how did it go?" asked Faith.  
  
"Ohmygod he was so, so gorgeous, sweet, kind, considerate, fun, and man can he carry on a conversation unlike that narcissistic bastared, Daevyd Malfoy. I think I actually found what I'm looking for."  
  
"Well it certainly sounds like you had fun."  
  
"Oh Faith you have no idea. He's so wonderful, I can't wait to see him again." She gossiped with Faith till all hours of the night and finally drifted off to sleep with a content smile on her face, dreaming wonderful dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile back at Oliver's Pad~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Connor, are you here mate?" called Oliver as he appeared in the living room after the best night of his life.  
  
"Yeah hold on I'll be right there," he answered before appearing from his room. "So how did it go?"  
  
" Great! I think we really clicked, she was so beautiful, smart, pretty, fun, and best of all she's about as crazy as I am about quidditch! We talked the whole time and I never once got bored."  
  
"That's great so do you think there will be a next time?"  
  
" Oh definitely!" The guys continued for hours talking about the date, Skye and what his next move should be. The clock struck one, Connor ran his hands through his golden curls and blinked his green eyes, "Well mate we should probably get to bed cause if we're tired at practice coach will kill us. Hey are you going to tell coach who you meet last night?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm going to help her get a spot on the team as a beater."  
  
"Oh!? More thing, did ya kiss her?"  
  
"Nope but she gave me a big bear hug." With that the boys headed off to their rooms to get what little sleep they could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yea another chapter! A big thanks to my muse for making this possible and to my readers/reviewers for keeping me on my toes, this chapter is dedicated to all of you.  
  
Luv ya, Kaidence 


	15. The pulling of strings

The next day Skye returned home to the Americas, and Oliver set to work on "pulling those strings" that he promised.  
  
"Hey coach, wait up," he panted at the end of practice. He had really been put through his paces today, what with the little sleep he had gotten and such. "Do you think we have room on the team for a new beater?"  
  
"Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Skye Tarragon, you know the American…" he was cut off.  
  
"Know her? She's a … oh my… Why? What do you have in mind to lure her here?"  
  
"Lure her? She wants to come."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well I talked with her last night and she asked me to put in a good word for her with you."  
  
"Oh most definitely, we have room. If we don't have room we'll make room. Tell her to pack up her stuff, we'll find her a place to stay, she can start ASAP."  
  
"Coach, about that place to stay…"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well Connor and I have an extra bedroom in our flat. She could stay there and then we could help her out until she gets use to it here."  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"I'll owl her right away and go help her pack to make absolutely sure she gets here ASAP."  
  
After cleaning up and locking up his locker, Oliver headed back to his pad to compose the letter. It read:  
  
Dearest Skye,  
  
I've "pulled those strings" with great results. Coach said to tell you that you start ASAP and as to the place to stay problem, you can stay with Connor and I. We have an extra room for you. I'll come to help you pack tomorrow.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Oliver  
  
P.S. I hope you don't mind staying with Connor and I.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Don't worry something not-fluffy will happen soon because I'm getting sick of this fluff 


	16. Oliver meets her mum

She received his letter in the early afternoon and hastily penned him back one.  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
That's wonderful news Thank you so much for doing that for me, you don't know how much it means to me. And it would be lovely if I could stay with you and Connor, seeing as I don't quite know my way around yet. By the way who is Connor? Oh and about helping me pack there probably won't be much left to do when you get here but please do still come my mum wants to meet you, and you can probably help me transport my junk. Well until tomorrow Bye!  
  
Love Always, Skye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver showed up on her doorstep promptly at 11:00 am to help her move her "junk". He was greeted by a great big hug and a sweet older lady thanking him profusely for being kind to her little girl. He blushed and exclaimed that it was nothing and that he just couldn't leave a pretty damsel in distress. They had a bit of tea before leaving and talked of this and that. The meeting ended with some tears from Skye and her mother and some promises of coming to visit often. Before they apparated away Eryn Tarragon cried out…  
  
"You take good care of my baby girl Oliver."  
  
"I promise I will Mrs. Tarragon, Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye mum, I'll be sure to write to you and tell you everything." This was the end of the meeting but was the beginning of their beautiful life together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long I got preoccupied with work (life guard) and swim team. And no this is not the end, I have more planned for this story. Oh and I started a new one (A Lost Hope) please read it and review (I'd really appreciate it). Thanks to my loyal readers and new ones alike. Please keep reviewing that's the only way I know if your still interested. THANKS so much.  
  
Luv Ya'll, Kaidence 


	17. Drunken Meetings

A/N: the next two chapters are dedicated to Juvenus for all you support in this story. Sorry these chapters are so long in the making but in the past two weeks I've worked 77 hours at the pool and before that I went on vacation and worked. So basically I've fried my brains out all summer. And sorry the chapters are so short. Well onto the story...  
  
They entered Oliver's pad to a slurring Irish voice from the kitchen. "Oliver s'at you?" Oliver looked over at Skye and snickered, whispering "I think we picked a bad time to meet Connor." Skye's face brightened up into a smile and her silvery laughter riding on the air currents. "Yeah Connor it's me, could you sober up real quick I want you to meet someone special." You could hear cursing from the kitchen and then coffee brewing. Connor entered the room a few minutes later gripping a cup of black coffee and trying to act sober, but his attempts only made them laugh harder. "S'not funny I'm tryin', so stop laughin'." Then he noticed the girl in the room. "Oy Oliver, whos this gorgey gal?" She turned red with embarrassment. "Connor stop your embarrassing her." "That's ok I seem to be getting that reaction a lot lately!" "Skye this is my roommate Connor, he's not usually a drunk lunatic so I'm sure he has an explanation for himself. Connor this is Skye Tarragon our new team member and roommate." That sobered him up real quickly; he ran his fingers through his tossled hair trying to straighten it and his once dull green eyes now shined brightly. "It's really lovely to meet you! Oliver's talked so much about you and it's nice to finally put a face to the mystery girl." Almost as an afterthought, "Oh and I'm really sorry you had to meet me like this but my fiancé Amber just called it off and ran off with a Malfoy." "Yuck! I hate Malfoys! Was it by any chance Daevid Malfoy?" "Nope Draco, Hey wait does that mean..." "Yep the Malfoys have two sons and I was unfortunate enough to date one!" The talk continued till late into the night ending with Connor and Skye becoming good friends. 


	18. Dinner and a Show

The past few months had passed as a dream according to Skye. She had a loving boyfriend and a great job, life couldn't get any better than this. Puddlemere was doing better than it had in centuries cause they had a wonderful team and one of the best beaters in the league. Her team members especially loved her cause a) she was the only female on the team, b) cause she was attractive, and c) cause she was the sportiest female they had ever met. They had won most of their matches; the record was 7 and 3. Their next match was vs. The Bulgarian team for a shot at the playoffs. Rumor had it that they were the meanest and dirtiest players in the league so this would be prove to be one of the most challenging match of the season. Practice today was no exception. The weather conditions were terrible; rainy, windy and dark. Everyone left exhausted but that was still not enough reason to get Skye out of her night to cook. Oliver entered the kitchen to find an overly exhausted beater desperately trying to whip up something tasty for dinner. He came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering, "I love you" in her ear. When she turned around he gave her a knee-weakening smile and a sweet kiss. The kiss turned into a snogging fest (a/n: for all you dense people that means making-out *smile*), with the table settings crashing on to floor. Connor entered the apartment to hear energetic giggling coming from the kitchen. As he hung up his soaked quidditch robes he thought out loud, "How the hell can those two have so much energy after a practice like that?" The snog fest ended abruptly when Connor entered the kitchen and yelled, "Get a room!" "Well we had a room till you came in," answered Oliver. "Remember I still have to eat off that table later!" Skye then piped up. "Ok Connor we'll get a room if you'll be a dear and finish dinner." "Oh hell no I cooked last night it's your turn so you can just continue your fun after dinner cause I'm really hungry." Well dinner ended up being pretty good and they did continue. Oliver and Skye decided that their next plan of action was to find Connor a girl.  
  
A/N: Yea another chapter for your enjoyment! I think I'm going to end this story in a few more chapters so bear with me while I work out the conclusion and thanks sooooooo much for reading and reviewing cause it means a lot to me and keeps me on my toes. *Smiles* Well I gotta go eat now THANKS AGAIN! Luv ya, Kaidence 


	19. Answer to Their Problem

The next morning was a glorious Sunday morning, the sun shining, the birds singing, and best of all no practice. Skye awoke with a familiar weight across the small of her back, Oliver's protective arm. She rolled over and turned to smile at the peaceful sleeping face of Oliver, while smoothing back his hair. Her stomach growled and she headed off to the kitchen contemplating what to eat and who to set Connor up with. The answer came with the tapping of the owl at the window. She let in the owl that she recognized as Dancing Wind, fed and watered her then resumed munching on her apple while reading the letter.  
  
Hey Skye, It's me. Hope you haven't forgotten us in the enchanted land you live in now. I'm coming for a visit to England on Wednesday of this week, so I hope to see you and meet that charming guy you ran off with, and perhaps meet a few for me *wink wink*. I'm apparating to Diagon Alley around about 8:00, so see ya then. Luv, Kylee  
  
Skye thought about it this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce her to a "charming guy" and get Connor a girl at the same time. She ran into the bedroom and woke Oliver with a kiss to the tip of his nose. " Oliver wake up, I've found a girl for Connor." Oliver shot straight up in bed. " Already? But s'only 9:15 in th' morning," he answered while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Well who is she? You are gonna tell me aren't you?" " Oh yeah, one of my best friends, from the states, is coming to visit. Her name is Kylee Thyme. She's some what of a firebrand but I think that once they meet they'll get along smashingly." "Ok when do we meet her?" "I thought maybe Thursday morning for breakfast." "That would be nice love, but your forgetting what we do every Thursday morning, especially since we have a big match coming up." "Oy, I forgot we've got practice! Ok how about Thursday after practice for lunch?" "Sounds like a date, I'll tell Connor. So when exactly is she coming in? And were is she staying?" "Wednesday night. We'll be meeting her in Diagon Alley, so that we can set her up with a good room from Tom." "What time?" "Eight o'clock."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Hey all a new chapter and some fresh ideas. I guess this story will last longer than I predicted in the past two chapters *evil laughter*. So enjoy as I rake my mind for more bright ideas to keep this story flowing. Oh yeah and since I'm in the way of dedicating chapters, these next few are dedicated to Mosquito Girl, my partner in crime and to Keith Moon and Roger Daltery, thanks for always keeping me laughing (Keith: Your welcome Love). Hope you guys like your cameos. And a big thanks to all who continue to read and review cause ya'll are the lifeline that keeps this story going. Luv ya, Kaidence 


	20. Meeting Kylee

Practices had been getting progressively easier this week, coach's excuse for that was to "save energy" for the big meet Saturday. It was 7:54 Wednesday night, and Oliver and Skye were waiting for Kylee at the ice cream shop. "What if your friend doesn't like me? Or Connor? Do you think she would like to see the match Saturday? What is she like?" "Oh my god you are worrying way too much, I've never seen you like this. She'll love you; hell she already calls you charming. And don't worry about Connor, he's a big boy he can handle himself. Oh and I'm sure she'd love tickets to the big match Sat. Back in school her and I dominated the beater positions for all our school years." "So she was a beater too?" "Yep!" Her answer hung in the air and they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Skye, is that you?" There stood Kylee dressed in her faded Draco beater tee and jeans. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back in its usual braid down her back and her brown eyes sparkled behind her wire-rimed glasses. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages!" "I've been great despite the incessant killer quidditch practices. Oh yeah Kylee this is Oliver, Oliver . Kylee." Oliver answered with a shy hello. "Is he always this shy?" asked Kylee with a raised eyebrow. "Nope, infact he was perfectly charming with my mum, but I guess you intimidate him some what." They headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, the girls chatting and catching up, Oliver just following and contemplating how interesting this visit would be. He picked up a bit of the conversation. (Kylee) "So how is Keith?" " Oh he's getting on smashing here and Roger?" "Annoying as ever." Oliver jumped into the conversation before they could continue. "Who's Keith, love? Are you cheating on me?" he said with sad puppy dog eyes, " And I thought you said Kylee was single so who is this Roger bloke." Kylee took this opportunity to start up the girls' favorite old joke. "Exactly." "Who?" "Exactly!" "WHO?" Skye was practically rolling on the ground with laughter "He doesn't understand our joke, Kylee. Sweet Oliver, so ignorant, Keith and Roger are our imaginary friends and members of the 70's rock band, The Who. So to answer your question No I'm not cheating on you." She answered giggling. "The best Fooking rock and roll band in the whole fooking world!" "Amen to that!" They had finally gotten Kylee settled in her room for the night. "Ok we'll se you tomorrow for lunch." "Lunch!?! But I thought you said breakfast in your letter?" "We've got practice in the morning but I promise we'll pick you up for lunch with a charming guy in tow for you to meet." "He'd better be pretty damn charming," she joked, "Well I'll see ya tomorrow for lunch. Nice meeting you Oliver." "Nice meeting you too, Kylee." "Nite, sweet dreams girly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Yea another chapter done. I must be on a roll today. Well as I said before this story is going to last quite a bit longer than I last predicted and I'm getting new ideas every day so *smiles* the chapters will probably be more frequent (that is if my Hitler of a boss gets me some time off soon). Oh well I'll post as often as I can. Peace Love and The Who baby! Luv ya, Kaidence 


	21. Kylee and Connor lovehate?

Practice Thursday morning was so easy that no one even broke a sweat, an amazing feat since it had never happened since the day any of them had joined the team. Getting ready for lunch with Kylee was so much easier without 3 people taking showers in one bathroom. They had actual time to spare after getting ready to sit down and talk. Just enough time infact for Connor to worry. 

"What if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her? What if..." He got cut off by a giggle from Skye and a raised eyebrow from Oliver. 

"Don't worry Connor," Skye began, " She'll love you. Just bring out that sweet little boy I know is in there somewhere!" Oliver let out a snort that sounded suspiciously like laughter. 

"It's not a laughing matter guys, I'm scared." 

"No more scared then I was when I was meeting Skye for the first time." 

"You were worried about meeting me?" Skye asked a quizzical expression passed her face. Oliver shook his head yes and gave a sheepish smile. Skye just gave him a knowing look and a loving smile. "See Connor we worked out for the best, just give her a shot." She then glanced at her watch. "Well boyos looks like its time to apparate." 

When they showed up at the restaurant Kylee was waiting for them in a booth, wearing yet another quidditch spirit tee. 

"What took you guys so long?" she joked. 

"Well the boyos hogged the bathroom taking over 30 min each!" 

"No we didn't" they both answered "it was only about 10 min. Miss I time people on getting ready." 

"Are they always like this?" 

"Nope usually worse." Skye joked. They all settled down in the booth to order food. Skye and Oliver grew silent in order to give Connor and Kylee some time to get to know each other, what was sure to be an entertaining lunch if nothing else. 

"So you like quidditch?" Connor asked noticing her shirt and wanting to start the conversation out on the right foot. 

"Like it? It's the best sport ever invented! I use to play on my house team back in school with Skye." 

"Really? Wow, that's so cool. So what position is you favorite? I personally think everyone works hard on a team but the chasers work the hardest!" 

"Like HELL they do," Kylee exploded, " all chasers have to do is hold onto the ball and put it through one of the hoops. The beaters work the hardest!" 

"How so?" Connor challenged her, really getting into this argument. 

" Well who the hell protects the bloody players from the bloody bludgers? Huh? Not the Chasers! Without the beaters you chasers would be in sorry shape!" 

"Hey don't forget us keepers," added Oliver. "Us keepers work mighty hard to keep that simple ball out of the hoops!" Not wanting to be outdone by Oliver, Connor added to his statement. 

"So Keeper by day, not by night?" 

"What's that suppose to mean?," asked Kylee, with a quizzical look towards her friend. When Skye wouldn't look her in the eyes she turned to Oliver, when neither of them would meet her gaze and turned bright red it suddenly clicked. "Oi I get it, so Skye is letting a bludger or two by?" Connor and Kylee burst out laughing, leaving their two red faced friends mumbling excuses. 

The rest of the meal went on with out a hitch, seemed that the argument had caused the amiable feeling between the two. On the way out, Connor pulled Kylee aside. 

"So do you really like quidditch as much as you say?" 

"Of course. Why the hell would I lie about that?" She answered quizzingly at him. 

"Because I've gotta ticket here with your name on it to the match on Saturday, if you want it." 

"Of course I want it. Where did you get that? I thought the match was sold out? Where is it in the stadium?" 

"Well I had to pull a few strings to get it but when Skye told me how much you fancy quidditch I decided it was worth the hassle. As to where it is, you'll just have to find out when you get there. Heres your ticket, 11:07 am Saturday, don't be late." 

"I won't don't worry. Thanks so much that was so sweet of you," she said and gave him a slight hug. 

"Oh it was nothin!" He answered blushing. "See you tomorrow, sweet dreams." 

After dropping Kylee off at her room the three of them apparated home. Oliver waited till Skye had headed off to get ready for bed to talk to Connor. 

"Pst, Hey Connor," Oliver whispered. 

"Hey why are we whispering?" 

"Cause it's a secret, git," Oliver hissed. 

"Oh go on then." 

"Tomorrow at the game..." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

A/N: Ain't I a stinker? Well don't worry I won't leave this a cliffhanger for long. I've got the next chapter planned out I just have to put my ideas down on paper now. Thanks for waiting so long all of my loyal readers, I know its been a long time but I've been having computer problems and what not (no time, in college now and found a new brand of stuff to take up my time; theater club, sorority, school work, a play... The list goes on and on) I'll try to update this again by the end of the week. Please don't be mad if it doesn't come till next week. I luv you guys, Keep on smiling. Your reviews really help cause it shows you still care (or at least are still interested in) about my story. 

Luv ya'll, Kaidence 


	22. The Big Quidditch Game

The weather Saturday was perfect, the sun shining, air blew cool, and not a cloud could be seen in the sky. Oliver smiled smugly to himself *I picked the perfect day! There is no way in hell anything could possibly go wrong. * 

"What are you so happy about?" Skye asked nervously as they got ready for what could be their most important match of the year or their life for that matter. 

"Oh nothing much," he answered sweetly, "just how beautiful you are, how gorgeous this day is, and the excitement of the upcoming game!" He grinned cheekily at her before turning his back to slip something in his pocket, before heading down to breakfast. 

Breakfast went as normally as possible under the circumstances. When Oliver entered the room Connor gave him a sly grin and a hardy pat on the back, and through out breakfast he kept blinking or was it winking? 

"Connor do you have something in your eye?" asked Skye, a genuine concern shining through for her friend. 

"No, not... OW that hurt," answered Connor, "I mean yeah but I think I got it out." A puzzled look crossed Skye's face then something clicked. 

"What are you two pranksters up to? No foul pranks on me I hope." They both smiled up at her innocently, while she muttered under her breath something that sounded suspiciously like "boys!" 

Oliver was in a big rush to get there early so they left right after breakfast and arrived about an hour too early. Oliver disappeared for a while, which just confirmed Skye's uneasy, suspicious feeling even more. 

As the stadium filled the tension in the locker room grew till it was so full you could see it streaming under the door. Still no Oliver! 

"Where the hell is Oliver, Connor? The announcer is about to introduce the teams." The Bulgarian team was the first to be announced, since they were the away team. They began announcing the home team. As each name was called out, the players stepped out onto the field and received a roar of cheering and thunderous applause. Skye started to get really worried cause Oliver had yet to come back to the locker room. Her breath caught in her chest as her name was called over the loud speaker, in a familiar voice. *where do I know that... OMG it's Ollie.* As she stepped out onto the field, a confused look crossing her beautiful face, the stadium exploded with an enormous uproar of cheering and appaulse. 

"If the audience would please calm down for a second, I'd like to ask Miss Tarragon a little question." The stadium went so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. "Skye Tarragon... Will you Marry Me?" rang loud and clear through the stadium. 


End file.
